The Missing Puzzle Piece
by Hoshika
Summary: So You Think You Can Dance Australia -- Jack looked outside the window of his New York apartment, feeling unusually lonely. Warning: SLASH.


For all those people out there who still love Jack Chambers and Rhys Bobridge from _SYTYCD Australia_, even though it's been...MONTHS since it ended.

If you still love them, you are made of awesome. XD

**

* * *

Title: **The Missing Puzzle Piece  
**Fandom: **_So You Think You Can Dance_**  
Pairing: **Rhys Bobridge/Jack Chambers  
-----

"There's something missing!"

Jack quickly covered his mouth after his yelling began echoing around the room. Since this _was _New York, he had to careful about how loudly he spoke whilst in his apartment. The 19 (soon to be 20) year old dancer paced across the room, thinking to himself. _What_ exactly was missing? It felt like he was putting together a puzzle and couldn't find the last piece. Let's see -- he _won_ the inaugural _So You Think You Can Dance Australia_, he's _actually _living here in New York, he _finally_ felt like he could succeed even more in Broadway, and he _got_ to work with the famous Mia Michaels.

What else was there?

"This is so…odd," he said to himself, "I feel…empty…"

Touching his stomach, he wondered if he was just hungry or something. He wasn't-- nor should he have been; he _did_ just have his dinner anyway. So then what was _empty_, he thought. He wasn't that homesick (well, he _believed_ he wasn't), nor was he that bored with his life (in fact, it had only begun). If his stomach and mind weren't empty, then did that mean…his _heart_ was?

No way, why did _that_ suddenly pop up in his head?

"I'm not looking for love…" Jack muttered to himself. He tapped his cheek with his finger, thinking of _all_ the possibilities. It wasn't like he _found_ himself smitten with someone here in America; so it had to be someone back home. Well, he _did_ have a lot of female friends, but never had that…kind of connection. "Someone from…SY..T…Y…" he stuttered, "SYTYCDA…?" -- Yeah okay, but who from _So You Think You Can Dance_? He thought.

There was Demi, his dance partner since the beginning of the competition. She was energetic, sweet and a joker too -- but that love he felt for her was more of a brother to sister love than anything else. The second one he could think of, Kate, was a Jazz dancer just like Jack. She was beautiful, skillful in dance and-- 29-years young. The thing was, Kate already had a partner in her life plus, she was _too _old for him to be frank. Who else? Oh yes, the elegant Ballet dancer Vanessa. Jack loved her and everything, thinking she was a beautiful and amazing dancer; but then, he just…didn't seem to _love_ her.

"Okay then, who else could it _be_?!" Jack asked himself. "This is driving me," he looked around and covered his mouth again, "this is driving me CRAZY!" He slumped onto his new burgundy couch and covered his face with the cylindrical pillow lying beside him. Jack laughed at himself, why was he going _this_ crazy over something _he _couldn't figure out? It was weird, never had he had felt like this-- never. It wasn't until tears suddenly began flowing out of his eyes that he realised something was really wrong.

Jack choked, bummed at how vulnerable he felt at this moment. "W-what's wrong with me…" he stammered and ran to the window nearby, "I…I think I'm just missing home…that's it…it _has_ to be!"

Wiping his tears, he moaned in annoyance when more started flowing out. Damnit! He hated crying, because he couldn't stop; even if he wanted to. Thankfully he was alone -- it will be dead embarrassing if someone saw him like this. Perhaps this was just a simple sudden emotional breakdown, Jack thought. At least ten hours of intense dancing almost everyday -- he probably just reached his limit and wanted to vent.

Hopefully.

"What if it isn't that?" He asked, gasping for air whilst choking on his tears. The sound of his heartbeat increasing echoed throughout the room, scaring him a little. Who was he kidding, it _was_ love, it _had_ to be! But who was he in love with? Who was he missing? _Who?!_

"Who what Jack?"

Jack turned around abruptly, tears still flowing constantly. Whimpering, he froze as he felt his heart beating faster again. There stood Rhys, panting furiously with what seemed like an enormous suitcase dragging behind him. The 26 year old dancer ran to his friend, trying to comfort him. Rhys had never seen Jack like this-- as a matter of a fact, he had _never_ seen Jack cry…ever.

"What's wrong?" He asked worryingly, "Why are you crying?"

"I…"

"Yes? What?" Rhys asked again, wrapping his arms around the younger dancer. Jack jumped a little inside, feeling the blood rush to his face. It was funny, he had never felt this way when with anyone else; only Rhys. What was even _funnier_; he hadn't felt this way when with Rhys until just recently.

_Was it possible that…_

"I…no, it's nothing. I think I'm just tired…" The black (and red?) haired teen lied. Rhys raised his left eyebrow, clearly not believing _So You Think You Can Dance Australia _winner's words. He walked off, turning off the room's lights. "What are you doing?" Jack questioned, unsure of Rhys' motive. Feeling the luminous light coming from the other room, Rhys walked back towards his friend, tipping Jack's chin up just a little.

"Yeah right," Rhys chuckled, "You know…" looking at Jack's tear soaked face, "You look quite…_pretty_ after you've been crying," Jack froze and pushed Rhys away, wiping his tears. Then it hit him, the moment Rhys embraced him, he stopped crying; no wonder his tears were dried up.

"Oh be quiet!"

"Make me Jack," Rhys' warm breath hitting Jack's face, "Make me."

Jack swore that for a moment, he felt his heart flutter a bit. His body began to shake a little as Rhys edged even closer to him, smiling. Biting his lower lip and leaning back, the Brisbane teen tried freeing himself from the flamboyant Adelaide man's smile.

It didn't work; he was too entranced and didn't even know why…

That's when it happened; Jack's pink cherry lips locked with Rhys'. Both stood perfectly still while the rambunctious hum of the New York nightlife echoed outside. Jack closed his eyes as he felt all the weight go off his shoulders; this empty feeling that haunted him vanishing in an instant. Hah, so this is it, Jack thought; I've figured it out, it's _so_ obvious now. Gasping for air, Jack grabbed onto Rhys and gave a little chuckle.

"You know what, I think I found it," Jack whispered.

"Found what?"

"The missing piece of the puzzle…"

"Huh? Where?" Rhys asked, looking confused. Jack smiled, tapping Rhys' shoulder.

"Riiiight…" he tapped again, "…here."

It took a while for Rhys to realise what on Earth his friend was blabbering about -- but when he did; he couldn't help but laugh at himself, it was just _that_ amusing. It was from then on, the energetic 26-year old would always remember…

That he, Rhys Bobridge; made little Jack Chambers' life complete.

I feel like I've made Jack and Rhys SO OOC, it's not funny. (sad face)


End file.
